rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Story Telling
Sitemap Bioshock Rapture MMORPG story telling mechanism : (Player Content Creation) ''' --- --- --- --- --- The '''BIG Idea is for the MMORPG game to substantially tap into Player Creativity (making use of existing tools and mechanisms and data from the Solo games) - with NEW associated stories the players can experience from the Rapture world - like the the (SitS Mark Meltzer story (though an awful lot of it was outside Rapture - but then indirect linkages to the 50s and 60s world expands the stories and were still important to the overall story of Rapture) How many other stories can the Players create (or already exist as fan fiction and might be adapted) about the past happenings in Rapture and what happened upto the MMORPGs present time? * A Story outline would have to be proposed and pre-vetted to meet the Canon and Lore requirements (catch any mistakes early....) before the player should proceed. The final 'story' would also be vetted and critiqued by the community and submitted for the usual asset testing and finally passed by the company checking process. (many of the fan-fictions got pretty wild and conflicting with what actually was shown in the games...) * Being largely independent of the game world (not really having effect on anything else) many of the stories don't face as many 'integration ' issues as trying to add a quest or a building block 'scene' which has alot of interactive components/props or 'auto-fitting' that needs to be tested thoroughly. (of course the form of presentation of the story might get pretty ornate/involved with more than just Audio Diaries being involved - down to locations on the game world map and mentions of involvements with key NPC Characters. * Rapture was a monumental undertaking and alot of activity in its 'Story' took place on the surface, With Ryan's organization carrying out the massive task of transport and building and finding the people to populate the city. With various outsiders (including government institutions) trying to figure out what was going on with this mysterious project. Dealings with all the suppliers and smugglers who had contact before and after Rapture was built. The events of the construction itself (people in the forums have expressed the wish to see Rapture before it fell apart...) All the interactions while Ryan/Lamb attempted to keep Rapture a secret (ships sunk, sitings made, etc ...) - Other subjects would be the formations of various factions/gangs and their interactions. Likewise various events related to the histories outline in BS1/BS2. There was ALOT of Rapture we have not yet seen. --- --- --- Story Forms : * Turn story into a multi part quest - the player has to research in the archives (preferably with no realistic tedium) and be led around to get the next pieces of the story (possibly minor puzzles/clues to solve... not just be given it all like in the SitS content). The pieces can be Audio_DiariesAccu-Vox Diary]] recordings, paper documents, game locations, signs/graffiti on walls, witness dialogues, game items/props, (hints - for the disinterested - this is storytelling not a Rubicks Cube), etc... Following the trails should not be made hard, as the purpose is the telling of the story. * Narrative Sequence of Accu-Vox recordings (some mechanism would make the recordings permanent so other players cannot 'pickup the recorder'...). Unlike the linear games BS1/BS2 that steers you along the placements of the Accu-Vox, the player in the MMORPG would have to be clued to finding the additional recordings. * Staged 'play' using the 'choreographed' stage direction Scripting that can be presented as a TV show or Play in a theater (or if voice-only as a Radio program). Film recordings in the City Archive (a visual equivalent of the Diary Recordings) ... documentary form stuff, home movies, etc... * Flashback With NPCs acting out the story, the player can walk around the staged setting and watch. (some Flashbacks might allow player to take part). * Ghost Stories played out at the game locations (or attached to items/props). * The stories can vary in complexity : From short single scenes to epic presentations like the entire Mark Meltzer story incorporating the 'There's Something in the Sea' materials and then visually playing out the events that happened IN Rapture (and on the Surface as well). You could actually have the scene were Meltzer fights with the Big Sister on the Beach ... --- Important is to facilitate doing this all without getting bogged down in making the technical part of an Asset work -- and thus allow many more people actually able to actually create/produce something working and presentable. --- --- --- --- --- . .